The Secret Lover
by niki230
Summary: En medio de la enorme multitud que eran los invitados, se encontraba uno observando como todo lo que amaba y todo lo que pudo ser, se hacía añicos ante sus ojos. En medio de la enorme multitud, se encontraba un alma llorando la pérdida del amor de su vida y la única oportunidad de ser feliz tras la guerra. Maldiciendo la estúpida decisión de su amor y al Mundo Mágico, de paso.


**Yep, he vuelto ;u; Al fin conseguí una computadora. Aunque, admito que tardaré más en subir fics que ya tenía pensados, como el dark harry y la cita post "si tengo suerte", debido a que como se me quemó mi computadora, perdí todo. TODO. Y debo reescribirlo.**

 **Anyway, espero que les guste esta historia y me comenten qué les pareció. De una digo que ni Ron ni Hermione aparecen o son mencionado bc no supe cómo coño agregarlos y, de todos modos, no ofrecía nada a la trama. So, imaginemos que, o murieron durante la batalla, o están en el extranjero ajenos a todo lo que pasó en Londres :3**

 **Advertencias: Bashing contra el ministerio mágico(?, muerte de personajes, tragedia, suicidio, asesinato y clara inestabilidad mental.**

 **Canción que inspiró esto: El amante secreto- Lucy Chan**

 **Parejas: Drarry, Hinny (leve y unilateral)**

* * *

La boda entre Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley había sido el segundo evento más grande de ese año, solamente rebasado por la re-inauguración del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todos los periódicos del mundo mágico de Inglaterra describieron la ceremonia como sacada de un cuento de hadas.

¿Y, cómo no hacerlo?

Era claro que no había una relación más unida que la del Salvador del Mundo Mágico y la menor de los Weasley. Sobre todo luego de que su lazo se fortaleciera después de la guerra.

Además, dejando de lado el amor del futuromatrimonio, la ceremonia en sí estaba sacada de las fantasías de cualquier romántico empedernido. Desde el hermoso jardín donde se efectuó, con los enormes arreglos florales, hasta la deliciosa comida que fue repartida entre los invitados. Incluso el vestido de la novia parecía costar más de lo que un mago promedio ganaba en toda su vida.

En definitiva, la boda entre Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley fue la boda perfecta.

* * *

 _El amor puede cegar tanto_

 _Entre tantos invitados_

 _Había un amante despechado_

 _Viendo la alegría escapar de sus manos_

* * *

Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa para la pareja. Y era que, en medio de la enorme multitud que eran los invitados, se encontraba uno observando como todo lo que amaba y todo lo que pudo haber sido, se hacía añicos ante sus ojos. Impotente.

En medio de esa enorme multitud, se encontraba un alma sobreviviente llorando la pérdida del amor de su vida y toda posible oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad luego de tanta miseria. Maldiciendo la estúpida decisión de su amor y al mundo mágico, de paso.

En medio de esa enorme multitud, nadie, ni siquiera el pobre amante, notó el hermoso anillo de oro que cayó al suelo.

Quizá, si lo hubiese hecho, las cosas hubiesen sido diferente. Hubiesen podido arreglarse.

Quizá, si lo hubiese hecho, su destino no hubiese sido sellado con la más famosa y dolorosa de las tragedias.

Pero, así como Romeo y Julieta no pudieron evitar su trágico destino, ellos tampoco.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de meses y, mientras la feliz pareja recién casada parecía vivir una luna de miel eterna en público, lo que todos veían estaba muy lejos de la realidad que vivían dentro de las puertas de su espaciosa casa.

Ginny, sinceramente, no lo comprendía. ¿Por qué Harry era tan atento y bueno con ella siempre que estaban fuera, pero al llegar a la casa iba a encerrarse en su estudio? Ya ni siquiera tenían intimidad.

Aunque, bueno, la verdad es que la única vez que tuvieron sexo fue justo la noche después de su boda. En la espaciosa cama del hotel donde fue su luna de miel.

Y, siendo honesta, Ginny quería volver a sentirse así de amada por Harry de nuevo. Pero, no conseguía que tuviesen intimidad desde aquella noche. Ni siquiera volviendo a ponerse la lencería que se había comprado estrictamente para ese tipo de "juegos" nocturnos. Siempre era el mismo resultado: Ella intentaba seducirle y Harry se excusaba diciendo que su trabajo como auror le dejó exhausto, que se sentía enfermo o de plano sólo decía que ya lo harían después.

Pero, no todo paraba ahí. No.

La frialdad de Harry llegaba al punto donde ya ni sus besos se sentían cálidos. Siempre eran fríos, castos y rápidos. Como si fuesen solamente una responsabilidad más para el moreno. Una parte más de su rutina.

Sin embargo, lo más doloroso de todo, era que Harry no portaba su anillo orgullosamente como ella, pues lo había perdido en la luna de miel y aún no conseguían un reemplazo. Por otro lado, en varias ocasiones volvía oliendo a almizcle y vainilla.

Ella no poseía ningún perfume con alguno de esos dos olores y sabía que Harry nunca se ponía ninguna colonia en su prisa por ir al Ministerio en las mañanas.

Así que, en su terquedad y su vana esperanza de que su matrimonio fuese a algún lado, decidió callar lo que sabía. Temerosa de que Harry la abandonara.

Era estúpido e inmaduro, lo sabía. También sabía que estaba actuando más dependiente de lo que en verdad era. Pero, el amor te hace ciego ¿no? Te hace vulnerable y a merced del otro.

Además, si Harry decidió casarse con ella, fue porque en verdad la amaba ¿cierto?

Sólo debía recordarle ese sentimiento de nuevo y, con el tiempo, serían el matrimonio perfecto del que todos hablaban.

* * *

 _Pero una nota_

 _Puso en entredicho la dicha que_

 _La princesa anheló._

 _La cita era un sitio conocido,_

 _En la propiedad que su esposo heredó_

* * *

"Querido Harry:

Sé que has estado ocupado estos días con todo lo del apartamento de aurores y tu relación con la Comadreja Menor (sé que odias que la llame así, pero las viejas costumbres son difíciles de erradicar) Pero, me gustaría que nos veamos en Grimmauld Place luego de la hora de la cena. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Estoy seguro que encontrarás un modo de escaparte para verme esta noche. Siempre lo haces.

Siempre tuyo,

Draco Malfoy."

Ginny releyó la carta frente a sí, por tercera vez. La había encontrado luego de que esta cayera del bolsillo del abrigo que Harry había usado ese día. Leyó la fecha del sobre, sin sorprenderse al ver que era de ese mismo día. Sin embargo, ¿qué hacía Harry intercambiándose cartas con Malfoy?

Nunca se llevaron bien y, por lo que sabía, nadie había visto a Malfoy poner un pie en el Mundo Mágico desde el día de su juicio luego de la guerra. ¿y cómo era que Malfoy sabía la ubicación de-

Ah, claro. Malfoy era parte Black.

Furiosa y más confundida que nunca, se colocó su abrigo y tomó su varita, dispuesta a conseguir las respuestas que quería.

Por supuesto, nada la había preparado para lo que se encontró allí.

—

Al llegar, siguió el sonido de las voces hasta el salón.

Ahogó un grito, cubriéndose la boca con las manos y se escondió detrás de la pared.

Frente a ella, se encontraban Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

El último estaba en el suelo, rodeado de un charco de sangre que se hacía más grande cada vez, con Malfoy arrodillado frente a él, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Estoy cansado, Harry— murmuró, con la voz quebrándose.— Yo…ya no seré el amante secreto.

Sollozó, con una sonrisa en la cara y abrazó el cuerpo frente a sí, acercando sus rostros.

— ¿Qué se siente?.. ¿Qué se siente morir a causa del hechizo que hizo que nos enamoráramos en primer lugar?— Apartó unos mechones ensangrentados de la cara del moreno, sus lágrimas cayendo sobre las mejillas cada vez más pálidas del moreno, quien le miraba con una mezcla de dolor y algo que Ginny siempre quiso dirigido a ella, pero que en cambio estaba siendo dirigido a nadie más que a su atacante.

—Draco, yo…— el moreno se interrumpió, viéndose incapaz de hablar.

—Es muy poético ¿no crees? El hechizo que inició todo, siendo el mismo que lo acabará. Muy romántico ¿no crees?— preguntó, colocando un dedo sobre los labios, cada vez más fríos de Potter. — Sabes que siempre he sido fanático del romance. ¿Qué es más romántico que una tragedia?

Harry tragó con dificultad. En realidad, poco le importaba morir. Sobre todo si eso haría feliz a Draco.

No importaba que fuese una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Se lo merecía.

Se lo merecía desde el momento donde aceptó casarse con Ginny a cambio de la libertad de Narcissa y Draco Malfoy, a pesar de que este último estaba en contra.

Se lo merecía desde que relegó a Draco a la posición de amante en secreto. Desde que fingió ante todos que Ginny era quien ocupaba su corazón, cuando el verdadero dueño había sido Draco desde aquél día en el baño durante su sexto año.

Siendo honesto, no podía elegir una mejor forma de morir que en los brazos de su amado.

Estiró su brazo de forma temblorosa, posándolo sobre la mejilla del rubio, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que parecía interminable. ¿Cuántas veces Draco había hecho esa misma expresión desde su boda?

—No hay nada…—tosió, antes de proseguir, ignorando el hilo de sangre bajando por la comisura de sus labios.— No hay nada… mejor que morir contigo siendo lo último que vea, cariño.

Ginny contuvo un sollozo desde su sitio. No podía evitar sentirse la mala del cuento, a pesar de que el infiel era Harry. Pero, ¿infiel a quién?

"Tú nunca me viste de ese modo…" pensó amargamente, limpiándose las lágrimas de forma brusca. Se sentía una invasora y sabía que no debía estar espiándoles, pero necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba cerrar un ciclo. Y necesitaba hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Incluso si eso significaba enviudar y cubrir las espaldas de… de Malfoy.

—No hables así, Harry. ¿No lo entiendes?— El de mirada gris sonrió, apartando suavemente la mano del moreno y colocando la varita entre sus dedos ensangrentados.— No importa dónde, así sea el cielo, el infierno o nuestra siguiente vida, encontraremos un sitio sólo para los dos. Un sitio donde nadie se interponga y dejemos de ser Potter y Malfoy.

—No puedo esperar— jadeó, parpadeando varias veces. Sabía que le quedaba poco. Cada vez era más difícil respirar, e incluso enfocar la vista.

—Vamos, Harry. Dilo— incitó, juntando sus labios en el que sería su último beso en esa vida. En un ultimo beso que transmitía todo lo que no pudieron decirse "te amo-yo también-perdóname-te perdono-hasta pronto".

—...Sectumsempra.

* * *

 _El amor puede cegar tanto,_

 _La princesa no entendió que_

 _Su matrimonio fue arreglado_

* * *

Días después del suceso, los periódicos del Mundo Mágico de Inglaterra describieron la sangrienta escena donde se hayaron muertos al Salvador del Mundo Mágico y al Ex-mortífago Draco Malfoy como un supuesto duelo pasional que se salió de las malos. Decían, que el motivo era que Draco Malfoy había estado intercambiando cartas y tenía un amorío secreto con Ginevra Potter.

Por supuesto, nadie cercano a la pareja creyó semejante disparate y la pelirroja admitió no haber hablado con Malfoy desde antes de que la guerra estallara.

No pasó mucho para que todos olvidaran el escándalo del supuesto duelo por celos, aunque siguiesen lamentando la muerte del Heroe. Incluso habían construido una estatua en su honor en medio del Callejón Diagon.

Ginny había decidido mudarse, negándose a estar un día más en la casa que había compartido esos meses con su difunto esposo. Había decidido que viajaría. Saldría del país y visitaría el resto de Europa y quizá América. Después de todo, toda la fortuna de Harry había pasado a ser suya y, quisiese o no, tarde o temprano debía usarla. ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo, que para pasar página?

Claro que, no había esperado encontrar entre los papeles de Harry un contrato referente a su matrimonio. Arrugó el papel tras leer su contenido, decidiéndose más que nunca que al otro día, a primera hora, saldría de ese mugroso país lleno de injusticia y mentiras. Después de todo, no todos los días descubrías que el amor de tu vida se casó contigo sólo para salvar al amor de su vida de ir a Azkaban. Se sentía asqueada, usada. Ultrajada. ¿Qué demonios pensaban sus padres? ¿El Ministro? ¿Sentenciarlos a un matrimonio vácio, sólo para poder mantener un control sobre Harry?

No pudo evitar soltar una risa amarga. Claro. De un modo retorcido, entendía que fue para evitar la "mala influencia" que sería un Malfoy, no, un mortífago para alguien tan poderoso como el moreno. Pero, eso era demasiado. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciega?

No pudo evitar sentirse otro villano más, a pesar de saber que ella sólo había sido la tercer víctima. Después de todo, fue su amor por Harry el verdugo para el moreno y la sanidad de Malfoy. Tragó saliva, luchando para contener las lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus ojos, y siguió revolviendo entre las cosas del moreno, hasta topar con una pequeña caja de madera.

Mentirías si dijera que le sorprendió encontrarse el interior de la misma repleto de cartas de Malfoy. Era como si ese fuese un cofre de Gringrotts para Harry y las cartas fuesen toda una fortuna en galeones, por lo bien resguardada que se encontraba. Sacó una de las cartas, aunque se retractó a último minuto y la volvió a guardar. No estaba en su derecho leer algo tan privado. Al menos no, si ni siquiera iba a saber la historia completa, siendo que sólo estaban las cartas de Draco.

Cerró la caja de nuevo y se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba tan exhausta, que ni siquiera se cambió de ropa.

Esa noche lloró como no lo hizo desde aquel terrible día, donde fue el único testigo, junto a la luna llena, de aquella grotesca escena de amor y sufrimiento.

—

Había decidido pasar al cementerio donde habían sido enterrados los dos hombres. Quería pedirle perdón a Malfoy y decirle a Harry que le entendía y le perdonaba, donde sea que estuviesen.

Se disculpaba, porque no estaba segura de haber aguantado tanto en su situación, y sabía que, a pesar de haber sido un imbécil toda su vida escolar, ni siquiera él merecía algo como eso.

Le perdonaba, porque sabía que de ser ella en su situación, seguramente habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que el moreno.

Dejó las flores que compró en medio de las tumbas de ambos. Se preguntaba cómo había hecho Narcisa Malfoy para lograr que enterraran a su hijo junto al gryffindor.

—Estaré manchada por la guerra, pero mi fortuna sigue intacta en su mayor parte.— La voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. ¿Había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta?— Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de… bueno, estoy segura de que ya lo sabes.

—Me hubiese gustado saberlo antes— admitió, volteándose para mirar a la mujer frente a sí.— lamento lo de su hijo.

—No necesito tu compasión barata ni una disculpa vacía.— Las palabras salieron de la boca de Narcisa Malfoy como veneno de los colmillos de una serpiente. Ginny no podía culparla.

—Lo sé. Aunque lo digo con sinceridad.— jugueteó con su anillo un poco, antes de sacarlo de su dedo y dejarlo junto a las flores.— Sólo vine a despedirme antes de tomar mi vuelo a Australia.

Se quitó el polvo de la falta, dándole una sonrisa triste a la mujer frente a sí.

—Creo… creo que esto debería quedarse en sus manos.— Sacó la cajita de madera de su bolso, tendiéndosela a la rubia, quien sólo alzó una ceja tras ojear el contenido.

—¿Y qué espera que haga con esto, señorita…Weasley?— Era claro que Narcissa se negaba a llamarla por su nombre de casada. En parte se lo agradecía.

—Lo que usted crea oportuno, Señora Malfoy. Después de todo, es una slytherin.

Narcissa sonrió de lado, aceptando la respuesta y guardó la caja en su propio bolso.

—Me aseguraré de darle un buen uso.

—Bien. Yo… espero que estén juntos y tengan la felicidad que merecen. Donde sea que estén— comentó, a modo de despedida, dirigiéndose a la salida del cementerio. Despedida para los hombres enterrados juntos, para su pasado y para la mujer frente a ella.

—Yo también…— fue lo último que escuchó de Narcissa Malfoy, antes de desaparecerse de ahí, dispuesta a tomar sus cosas e irse de una vez por todas. Quizá para nunca volver. Estaba segura de que su familia lo entendería.

Ya se enteraría meses después de la historia completa de los amantes, cuando una lechuza pardo llegara a la ventana de su cabaña rentada en Australia, con una sola copia de El Profeta atada en su pata; que Narcissa Malfoy había publicado en una compilación de más de 500 páginas, todas las cartas intercambiadas entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy desde su sexto año en Hogwarts hasta la noche de su muerte.

Y si cierta compilación anexaba un documento oficial del Ministerio sobre un soborno y un matrimonio arreglado, causando el revuelo de toda la Comunidad Mágica; bueno, Ginny Weasley no tenía idea de cómo llegó eso allí, ni habían pruebas que demostrasen lo contrario.

* * *

 _Ahora el mundo carga con el pecado._

 _Entre tanto un par de amante_

 _yacen en suelo sacro…_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y les haya hecho llorar aunque sea un poco 3**

 **No olviden comentarme su opinión o alguna critica constructiva, igual se aprecian.**


End file.
